


I Can't Fathom A World Without You

by Superhero_Wannabe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Overthinking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Wannabe/pseuds/Superhero_Wannabe
Summary: What happens to Aziraphale after the Apocalypse That Never Came to Be? Well, he sat down and began to think, which is obviously never good. Because thinking leads to worrying, worrying leads to overthinking, and overthinking leads to sleep deprivation and demons sneaking up on you.





	I Can't Fathom A World Without You

Prompt: Giving them a tight hug that makes them lose their breath

It had been a few weeks after Almost Armageddon and Aziraphale was enjoying his cozy life at the bookshop and his more frequent visits and outings with Crowley. They had become comfortably close and Aziraphale had been loving the cozy afternoons and evenings when Crowley would stop by the bookshop and they could just chat or pop in a movie. Now, he usually enjoyed these, and one such meeting was actually coming up momentarily, but Aziraphale was too preoccupied to notice the time right then. He had been up for days in a row just, well, worrying. While angels and demons didn't need sleep necessarily, it was good for recharging their bodies every once in a while.

They also need to slow down and take things slow sometimes to at least give their magic and brains a rest. Aziraphale couldn't remember the last time he had rested his body and it had certainly been a while since he had last relaxed with a nice book by the fireplace. Instead, he had been running on overdrive, getting his hands on any and all information that he could. What if another Armageddon was on the way? What if heaven and hell continued to pursue them? What if they were only leaving him and Crowley alone for the time being to trick them into letting their guard down? What if they planned on teaming up again just so they could come after him and Crowley even harder? There were just too many what ifs and uncertainties and things that could go wrong-

"What are you reading, angel?"

Aziraphale jumped so high out of his chair it was almost like he were in a cartoon. Flustered by Crowley's sudden appearance, he quickly removes his glasses, setting them on his desk as he closes his book, standing up to face him.

"Just, ah, doing some research is all. You scared the living daylights out of me, I hope you know that." Aziraphale remarked, a hand on his chest as he works on calming himself.

Crowley's shoulders shake a bit as he lets out a laugh, hands comfortably in his pockets.

"While it was pretty funny, you would've sensed me coming if you didn't have your nose pushed so far into that dusty old book. What's so important about it that you didn't notice? You usually have pretty sharp senses." He asks, curiosity evident in his voice.

Aziraphale lets out a sigh. Clearly he wasn't getting out of this one. He brings his hand to the side to fiddle with one of his sleeves.

"Well, after all that nonsense with us both being sentenced to death, almost actually dying, the looming threat of Armageddon, all those fun things... I began to think."

Crowley's eyebrows shot up at that. "Oh no, that's never good. Why would you do that?"

"Because it made me worry, Crowley!" He erupts, emotion driving his speech though Crowley can't place exactly which one it is. He's a bit taken aback by the sudden loudness of Aziraphale's voice. The angel never gets so... Intense like this. He didn't have any time to ponder the situation further as Aziraphale continues on.

"What if something like that happened again? We managed to escape not being obliterated, but what if we aren't as clever next time? What if we don't get so lucky? I can't... I know I've never been good about saying it, but... Well, I can't imagine a life without you in it, and I don't ever want to have to. So I was trying to see if I could find any information that may help us be better prepared in the future."

By the time he finished, his breaths were a little more shallow and his eyes were watering as he held back tears, unable to look Crowley in the eyes.

"Oh, angel..." Crowley managed out, struggling with a sudden flurry of his own emotions. Before he could open his mouth to say something else, Aziraphale was hugging him so tightly it knocked the air out of his lungs for a moment. He blinks in surprise for a couple of heartbeats before recovering and cautiously lifting his arms, placing a hand on the head resting on his chest, and the other on the angel's back. He rubs his back slowly, the smallest of smiles on his face as he lets himself relish in the feeling of closeness for a moment. Trying to lighten the mood a bit, he finally responds.

"For someone so smart, you sure are being dumb, huh?"

He has a full smile on his face when Aziraphale looks up at that, surprised and perhaps mildly irritated. Crowley averts his eyes as he continues.

"Because obviously whatever comes next, we'll deal with together. A little holy water, hellfire, and Armageddon can't get rid of us that easily. You've dealt with me for 6,000 years already, you'll be lucky if you're only stuck with me for 6,000 more."

He was happy to be wearing sunglasses right then because his own embarrassment felt very evident to him in that moment. He chances a quick glance down at Aziraphale and his heart melts at the big smile on his face.

"Do you mean it?"

Crowley's eyebrows scrunch up a bit.  
"Be more specific, love. Do I mean what?"

"That you'll stick around me for another 6,000 years. Because I plan to do a lot in the future and I would love the company."

Crowley lets a genuine smile take over his face. "You should know by now that I'd follow you anywhere."

Aziraphale leans up and kisses him softly on the cheek. "I'll take you up on that then. But for now, how does a movie sound? Your choice?"

Crowley was beyond flustered and could only nod as all of his brain power was currently being directed towards NOT gawking at what just happened.

That night, Aziraphale finally got a well-deserved rest, and probably the best one he'd gotten in a while. The two had fallen asleep on the couch together, wings stretched out for comfort, and a terrible horror movie playing in the background. And maybe, just maybe, had Crowley wrapped a wing around Aziraphale and brought him closer to make him more comfortable as he fell asleep. Aziraphale smiled softly at the gesture with his eyes still closed before finally drifting off and letting his body and mind rest, feeling more at peace on that plush couch, wrapped in Crowley's wing, than he had in quite a long while. And hopefully, if he didn't mess things up, he could continue having nights like this for another 6,000 years or so to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I already costested Aziraphale because I couldn't wait, and now I want to turn him into a full cosplay. Send help.
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> This is my first Good Omens fanfic, so I hope you all like it! I've fallen head over heels for these cosmic boyfriends. I already have another story finished, as of right now, and many more ideas. Keep an eye out for those and fedback is always appreciated! Have a lovely day/night everyone!


End file.
